


All of Eternity

by VampirePaladin



Category: Nightwalker Mayonaka no Tantei | Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shido confronts Cain for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Riho’s deathly strong hand gripped the plastic handle tightly. The beast roared to life as it mercilessly glided across the floor, sweeping up all that dared get in its way. She suppressed a giggle as she imagined bugs hiding in the floor boards trying to run away from the vacuum. That was just a fantasy since obviously she kept the office too clean for there to be any uninvited guests in it.

“Well you are certainly in a good mood.”

“Yayoi, I didn’t hear you come in,” Riho smiled at the older woman. She turned off the vacuum and put it away before she went to make the older woman coffee.

Yayoi had obviously aged since the days Riho had first met her. Her once pure ebony hair now had streaks of grey in it. Reflexes were not quite as fast as they had been, but her aim was just as good as ever. A few wrinkles graced her face. Her suits were not as revealing as they had been before, but they were still just as stylish and flattering. Despite aging, she was still beautiful. Some might even say that aging had given her a certain dignity that made her even more attractive.

“Here is your coffee.” Riho set the cup down in front of Yayoi, in her customary seat.

“Why thank you, Riho.”

“How is Kasumi?”

“She has made plenty of friends at school. I admit I was a little worried. She is such a shy girl.”

Riho was always eager to hear about the life of her goddaughter. She continued to ply Yayoi with more and more questions. The other woman calmly answered them with a small smile of amusement at her friend’s childish eagerness.

The door to the office opened and in walked a certain European vampire carrying shopping bags. He dropped the bags as soon as he was inside and sat himself onto the couch next to Riho. The plastic bags lost their shape the second there was no one holding them up. An orange rolled out and across the floor.

“Shido, did you become a fruit bat now?” Yayoi asked.

“Depends on the type of fruit,” he quipped right back.

Years ago Riho would have blushed or become jealous. Now she knew that it was just banter between Shido and Yayoi. “So why did you buy so much fruit?”

A small green imp popped out of Shido’s hair and began to speak, “we had to buy it to keep our cover.”

“Cover? I assume it is for a case.”

“You assume correctly.”

“It was Mrs. Yukishiro,” Riho said as she gathered up the fruit and took it to the office kitchen.

“Yukishiro? But that was closed months ago!”

“She finally popped the baby out of her belly,” Guni managed to nab a peach for herself before Riho put everything else away.

“Don’t tell me…”

“Another half nightbreed. More and more are being born.”

“Shido thinks Cain is involved,” came the voice from the small kitchen.

“I never told you that!”

“But you do think that,” Yayoi said confidently. It was not that hard to guess where Shido’s thoughts would be. “You think it is going back to that Golden Dawn he was raving about.”

“Yes, I do and anything Cain is planning can’t be very good.” No matter how many times Shido encountered Cain he always could not help feeling that Cain had won even if the monster’s main goals were thwarted.

“We can talk about it more after dinner.” Yayoi began to loosen her suit jacket to let her friends feed.

 

The next afternoon Shido woke up well before sunset. He could not help but smile as he looked at the smaller body snuggled up to him in the coffin. A kiss was pressed against her cool forehead, gentle but careful not to wake her. After careful extraction he slowly dressed himself, his blue eyes occasionally drifting to his sleeping lover.

Cain’s sick obsession was focused on him. He knew all too well that the two of them just being together was potentially enough to put his sights on her again. Still, he had to minimize the risk to her as much as possible. If that meant leaving her to sleep while he confronted Cain, then so be it. If it also meant purposely diverting the conversation after they had fed from Yayoi, then he was fine with that. Besides, now that Yayoi had a family it was better not to put her at risk either.

The last stop before he left was to check on Guni. She was still sound asleep in her drawer, covered in a doll blanket. He considered waking her. Then he rejected it. Guni was always a great ally to have on his side, but he would rather not risk her either. Besides, he would be counting on her to take care of Riho if anything happened.

Sometimes when he left he would forget to lock the door and Guni would have to do it for him. This time he did not forget. It was a small gesture, but for some reason it was important to him. He knew no mere locked door would be a barrier to any vampire or breed, yet he did it anyways.

As he walked away his long coat would occasionally hit the back of his legs. It made a small rustling sound almost too fine to be picked up by human ears. He had to blink a few times as he left the building and entered the golden light of the sun. The dark shades made it easier to adapt.

He did not look to the left or right as he moved. Shido had a hunch on where to go. If he followed it he was sure he would find Cain. If he were being honest with himself he would admit that he did not know exactly what he was going to do when he finally confronted the other immortal.

Steps carried him closer and closer until he arrived at a certain church. It had been abandoned for over a decade. While the building was decaying, his memories of how it once looked were still as vibrant as if he had been there the day before last. He could still remember the scent of Riho’s blood as it had stained the floor.

“Cain! Cain, get out here!”

“There is no need to shout Shido,” Cain said as he faded into existence at the altar.

“I want answers.”

“Ah, such a young man, forgets the pleasure of foreplay to focus on his own desires.”

“I know you are responsible!”

“For what? Helping humans and nightbreeds to conceive children?”

“Nightbreeds are vicious monsters.”

“Is that so? And what makes you such an expert? How many times have you peacefully approached a nightbreed?”

“Why are you doing this?” Shido was not going to let Cain draw him into a philosophical debate on the nature of nightbreeds.

Cain smirked. “Because Shido, you foolishly protect the humans from the nightbreeds. Once the two races become one then what will you do? How will you protect your precious humans once they are also nightbreeds?”

“That is all this is about! Some game to make me come crawling back to you!?”

“Yes. I do not expect it to come fast. In one hundred, maybe two hundred, years the human race will be no more. All that will be left are the children of the Golden Dawn.”

Shido’s blue eyes were locked on Cain. He could not believe what he was hearing. Cain was not really going to wipe out all of humanity just to get him, was he? No, Cain was really going to do this.

“I’ll stop you, Cain!”

“Oh? You can be everywhere at once? You will stop me in Africa, Europe and the Americas?”

Shido let out an almost growl as he started to bring his hand up to bite it.

“There is one way to stop me,” Cain smirked.

“And what is that?”

“To just come with me. I’ll even let you bring that girl you are fond of. It wouldn’t be the first time we have added a partner.”

Shido paused. He hated Cain. He hated him with a passion. If going with Cain was all it would take to stop his plans, then maybe it would be worth it. At least then he would be right there to stop the madman.

“Well, Shido are you ready to take my hand once more and come with me into the darkness?”

Shido stared at the offered hand. Taking it would be the easy way to stop him. Yet, it would also mean the safety of the people he cared for. He started to reach for the hand, eyes locked with Cain’s.

Gun shots rang out, one, two, three in a burst.

Cain spun around to see Yayoi with gun pointed at him. She gave a sultry smile before another round of gunshots filled the air.

He was ready for her this time. While he had some small injuries from her surprise attack, not a single bullet grazed him this time. Cain gave a wicked grin before he kindly returned the favor with his own vampiric abilities.

Guni leapt out from where she was hiding in Yayoi’s hair. The little green imp threw up a barrier in front of the two of them. It was going strong for now, but experience told everyone that she could not hold it up for long against Cain’s attack.

“What foolish creatures,” Cain said as Guni’s barrier finally broke. His attention was completely on Yayoi and Guni as he began to advance and he summoned his whip of blood.

His attention was so focused on them that he could not defend against the daggers of blood that were impaled into his back by the vampire teen running down the wall. A hole in the ceiling revealed where she had come in.

Riho landed next to Shido with a little hop.

Shido could not help but smile as he looked between the woman, the imp and the vampire girl. He summoned his own sword of blood.

“Cain, these lovely ladies gave you my answer.”

Cain looked from person to person. He knew he could easily kill all of them, but he wanted Shido to come to him of his own free will. Killing right now would ruin that. He would let them go. After all, he had all of eternity to reclaim his Shido. Cain faded away as he stared at his beloved. He knew Shido would have to start following him now. After all, the friendly neighborhood vampire could not let the evil villain get away with his plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this might not be exactly what you wanted. I am not familiar with any of your other fandoms and the type of yaoi ship you like with Cain and Shido is actually the type of ship I am completely against. I tried to find some way to balance what you wanted with something I would actually feel comfortable writing.


End file.
